David Stipes
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Award 2 wins, 2 nominations, 1 International Monitor Award | Roles = Visual Effects Supervisor, ''Star Trek'' author | image2 = Kazon Fighter Studio model undergoing modifications by David Stipes.jpg |imagecap2 = David Stipes at work }} David Armstrong Stipes (born ) is a visual effects expert who has worked, predominently as visual effcts supervisor, on the Star Trek spinoff series The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, and Enterprise. Stipes was one of the very first members of Star Trek''s production team to fully realize the potential of CGI and, being its strongest advocate, has been instrumental in the transition from miniature photography to CGI in the franchise, already supervising one of its earliest applications in the episode . Stipes has cited overwhelmingly practical reasons for his stance, "''When I started at Star Trek in 1992, by the third script I saw that I could not deliver what the writers were asking for using the established approach to the visual effects. The approach to the visual effects work was based upon models and motion control photography. We were limited by track lengths and sizes of the models. I began looking at the software available at the time. As I remember, the leading software was about $40,000 a module and you needed three or four different modules to possibly do any film quality work." http://makingfx.net/archives/139 His name appeared on several set artwork throughout the series. His work on Star Trek has earned him the two Emmy Awards and two nominations, as well as an International Monitor Award in . For the publication Star Trek: The Magazine, Stipes has authored a series of articles, explaining to its readership, the various aspects of the creation of visual effects. Prior to his Star Trek work Stipes worked on science fiction television shows such as Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979), Galactica 1980 and V: The Final Battle (1984). His motion picture credits include Equinox (1970), Caveman (1981), Creepshow (1982), The Stuff (1985), Real Genius (1985), Night of the Creeps (1986), Deadly Weapon (1989), Arena (1989), Ernest Goes to Jail (1990), and The Lawnmower Man (1992). From 1981 through 1992, Stipes worked as an independent contractor while operating his own company, "David Stipes Productions". The movie , on which he worked as visual effects supervisor, provided some unexpected after-the-fact Star Trek connections. Apart from having worked with Ron Thornton and Steve Burg, the studio model of the alien spacecraft, used in he movie, would three years later be loaned out to The Next Generation for use as the Cleponji in . The model ended up in the possession of the Stipes family. Currently only sporadically working for the motion picture industry, Stipes primary occupation is as teacher at the Art Institute of Phoenix, Arizona. Star Trek credits * ** - Stop Motion Control Artist (TNG Season 1, uncredited) ** - Visual Effects Supervisor (Season 6) ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor (Season 7) ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Supervisor Star Trek awards Emmy Awards Stipes received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects: * Emmy Award win for , shared with Dan Curry, Michael Backauskas, Scott Rader, Adam Howard, and Erik Nash * Emmy Award win for , shared with Michael Backauskas, Joe Bauer, Edward L. Williams, Dan Curry, Joshua Cushner, Don B. Greenberg, Scott Rader, Adam Howard, Don Lee, John Parenteau, Joshua Rose, and Robert Stromberg * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with Robert Bonchune, David Lombardi, Kevin P. Bouchez, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Dan Curry, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy T. Nethercutt, Sherry Hitch, Gary Hutzel, Paul Maples, Gary Monak, and Larry Younger * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with Adam Buckner, John Gross, Steven Rogers, Paul Hill, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, Fred Pienkos, and Eddie Robison International Monitor Awards * International Monitor Award win in the category Film Originated Television Series - Electronic Visual Effects for , shared with Dan Curry, Adam Buckner, Steve Fong, Kevin Bouchez, Davy Nethercutt, and Don Greenberg Star Trek interviews * VOY Season 1 special feature "Red Alert: Visual Effects - Season One", 1994 * Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure, 1995 Bibliography * "The Odo Morph Effect", , March 2000, pp. 88-93 - Author * "Motion Control on the Set", , July 2000, pp. 54-58 - Author * "Odo gets some new threads: Morphing Clothes", , February 2001, pp. 93-95 - Author * "Behind the Scenes: Elements for Enterprise", , May 2002, pp. 84-87 - Author * "Behind the Scenes: Animatics for Enterprise", , March 2003, pp. 66-69 - Author External links * DavidStipes.com - official site * Stipes' Universe - official blog * * es:David Stipes Stipes, David Stipes, David Stipes, David Stipes, David